Sunset
by vhdyn
Summary: Kai tahu bahwa ia sangat egois dan ia tahu kalau ia salah—bahwa meminta Sehun untuk selalu menemaninya itu justru adalah kesalahan besar. / EXO fanfiction! KaiHun/SeKai drabble! DLDR & RnR pls :)


**Disclaim****er:** I don't own the characters

**Cast(s):** Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

**Warning: **KaiHun/SeKai pairing—dont like dont read, okay? Romance and drabble fanfiction (953 words only)

* * *

**Sunset**

* * *

.

TERKADANG bertempat tinggal di pusat kota tidak selamanya enak; ada beberapa hal yang akan membuatmu bosan seperti kebisingan atau hal lain yang akan mengusik ketenangan. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang membuat perasaan menjadi tenang memang sangat mengasyikkan seperti mencari petualangan baru,

yah, contohnya dengan hijrah ke pedesaan atau bahkan ke kota pelabuhan sekalipun.

Pelabuhan mungkin identik dengan kapal-kapal besar, peti kemas, ikan, dan tentu saja bau amis yang akan menyengat indera penciuman. Itu tentu menandakan bahwa pelabuhan sama halnya seperti pusat kota yang penuh dengan kebisingan kendaraan dan berbagai macam hal lain—tapi baginya, Busan, kota pelabuhan yang terkenal di negaranya (atau bahkan di luar negeri) itu sangat identik dengan manusia berkulit hitam plus peluh-peluh kecil yang bercucuran di sekitar dagunya.

"Kai-yah, hei!"

Jujur, pemuda berkulit kontras dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya itu sama sekali tidak menyukai cara yang dipakainya untuk memanggil sosok yang tengah sibuk memindahkan beberapa boks berisi ikan-ikan segar disana yang menurutnya malah akan menarik banyak perhatian dari orang-orang sekitar yang sekarang menatapnya keheranan. Tapi mengingat ramainya pelabuhan saat ini memang hanya itu hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Ne—Sehun?" pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya tatkala melihat sosok lain berdiri tak jauh dari beberapa boks ikan yang telah ia susun. "kau… ke Busan?"

Sehun tidak menyahut ketika ia melihat sosok Kai tengah mengangkat boks terakhir ke tumpukan boks ikan di dekatnya. Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil sebuah handuk kecil yang terlihat lusuh yang disampirkan ke bahu kanan. Mengelap keringatnya yang sudah membasahi seluruh badannya.

"Hanya sekadar berjalan-jalan saja," Sehun mengangkat bahunya pelan. Irisnya kembali menangkap sosok Kai yang kini menghampiri dirinya dan menggiringnya ke lain tempat. "sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, eh? Mungkin sekitar, uhm, sepuluh bulan… wah bahkan sudah setahun ya kita tidak bertemu." Sehun menepuk bahu sahabatnya tersebut dengan antusias.

Kai melirik Sehun; melihat wajah sumringah yang ditunjukkan oleh sosok pemuda itu segera membuat rasa penat dan lelahnya seketika hilang dan berganti dengan perasaan lain yang mulai meluap di dalam dirinya.

"Ya, dan kita saling kehilangan komunikasi sejak saat itu." pemuda itu refleks tertawa—diikuti tawa Sehun yang mulai menggema. "Hei, tapi bagaimana kautahu kalau aku tinggal di Busan?" alisnya kemudian bertaut ketika menyadari hal itu. Dilihatnya sosok Sehun yang masih tertawa dan menepuk bahunya sekali lagi.

"Apa sih yang tidak bisa dilakukan seorang Sehun?"

Dan pemuda berkulit gelap itu hanya mengacak-acak rambut sahabatnya.

.

* * *

.

KAI masih ingat betul ketika dulu Sehun sering membangunkannya ketika pemuda bermarga Oh itu diserang rasa lapar malam-malam dan memintanya untuk mengantarkan keluar hanya untuk membeli makanan—dan sebetulnya berat baginya untuk membuka mata pada pukul satu pagi; atau ketika Sehun membangunkannya untuk sekadar menemaninya tidur di satu kamarnya dengan alasan sepele yaitu petir yang tiba-tiba menggelegar.

Yah, sebenarnya masih banyak hal lain yang dilakukan Sehun untuk membuat Kai sekadar terjaga walaupun Sehun tahu betul kalau Kai memang sangat sulit untuk bangun toh pada dasarnya Kai adalah tipikal manusia yang sangat butuh tidur. Tapi entah mengapa pemuda yang memiliki nama asli Kim Jongin itu tidak pernah merasa marah ataupun kesal ketika jam-jam tidurnya diusik oleh seorang Sehun. Justru ia merasa senang… ada perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya yang selalu terbuka tentang Sehun, selalu berwarna ketika pemuda berkulit putih susu itu melakukan hal apapun padanya.

Dan jujur saja, ia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu.

.

.

.

Kai tahu kalau Sehun sangat bergantung pada dirinya. Dan ia sangat takjub ketika melihat banyak perubahan di dalam diri pemuda itu semenjak mereka berdua terpisah. Mungkin Sehun tidak secengeng dulu, tidak sesensitif dulu, atau tidak selamban dulu—dan ia merasa senang ketika menyadari hal itu. Tapi, yah, entah mengapa ada yang berbeda dari fisik sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tidak bertambah besar," kata Kai ketika mereka berdua tengah duduk di atas tembok besar yang menghadap ke arah pantai. Pemuda itu mendelikkan matanya ketika menemukan hal aneh tersebut dari sosok Sehun. "atau bahkan sepertinya kau malah bertambah kurus. Kau jarang makan, ya?"

Sehun tertawa kecil ketika mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu. "Loh, aku malah banyak makan akhir-akhir ini," balasnya. "kukira malah kau yang semakin bertambah kurus, Kai." ucapan tersebut membuat sosok sahabatnya segera beralih melihat dirinya sendiri.

"Hah, benarkah?"

Dan Sehun kembali tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda." katanya singkat. Kemudian matanya menerawang lurus ke depan, melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya cukup takjub.

Kalau boleh dikatakan mungkin baru kali ini Sehun melihat matahari terbenam—dan di pantai pula. Biasanya disaat-saat seperti ini ia malah menyibukkan diri di dalam kamarnya. Melihat pemandangan tersebut memang sangat menyenangkan. Bukan karena hal ini adalah hal yang pertama kali ia lakukan, tetapi, melihat detik-detik dimana matahari mulai menghilang bersama seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan membuat perasaan lain perlahan timbul di dalam dirinya.

Dan sekali lagi, ia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu.

.

.

.

"Kautahu Sehun, hal yang seperti inilah yang ingin sekali kulakukan bersamamu,"

Kai tahu bahwa ia sangat egois—bahwa ia ingin semua yang ada dipikirannya terwujud. Dan ia tahu kalau ia salah—bahwa ia salah telah menyuruh Sehun untuk membelikan makanan dengan seluruh uangnya; bahwa ia salah telah menyuruh Sehun untuk membersihkan semua piring-piring kotor; bahwa ia salah telah menyuruh Sehun untuk mengerjakan semua tugas sekolahnya. Tapi ada satu hal terakhir yang sangat sulit ia katakan pada Sehun

bahwa ia ingin sosok itu selalu menemaninya. Selalu ingin sosok Sehun berada di dekatnya; tak lepas dari jarak, tak lepas dari waktu, tak lepas dari keadaan. Dan ia tahu setahun mempertahankan ego itu cukup sulit—bahkan ia merasa stres ketika mengingatnya. Ia ingin memberontak dan kembali ke Seoul—_kembali ke Sehun_—tapi ia tidak sanggup.

Bahwa meminta Sehun untuk selalu menemaninya itu justru adalah kesalahan besar.

.

.

.

Kai tahu kalau Sehun tengah menoleh ke arahnya; ia pun ikut menoleh. Kurva tipis mulai membentuk di sudut wajahnya. "dan terima kasih—terima kasih karena kau telah datang."

.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_p.s: A KaiHun drabble which full dedicated to my bigbro, my Yuuma, my Nono, my virtual-bestf bulgoqi. Remember this, _say? C: _Thanks for the last Feb 5__th__—without you maybe I ain't an EXOtics and KaiHun shipper C": _Janji ya kita bakal ketemu di EXO _showcase_!


End file.
